Labor Day
by Psych7706
Summary: Labor Day at the Spencer house


_**This story takes place a few years into the future where Maggie is talking and walking. It's Labor Day in this story.**_

Shawn woke up one morning and realized it was Labor Day. He got up and went into the living room and saw Maggie and the boys up.

"Morning kiddos." Shawn said.

Maggie turned her head and squealed, "Daddy!"

Shawn bent down and saw her running to him.

"Hey Princess. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"Good. I want mommy."

"You want to go get her?"

Maggie nodded.

Shawn picked her up and walked into the bedroom quietly and put Maggie next to Juliet.

"Mommy wake up." Maggie said.

Juliet opened her eyes slowly, so she could adjust to the light.

"Hey baby girl. What's up?" Juliet asked.

"I want you to get up." Maggie said.

"Ok. I'm up. What do you wanna do?"

"Let's go play."

"Play with what?"

"My dollies mommy."

"Ok. Go get them ready for me. I will be in there in a few minutes."

Maggie walked over to Juliet and hugged her.

"Hey baby girl." Juliet said.

"I love you momma." Maggie said.

"I love you too sweet pea. Give me a kiss and then go play."

Maggie gave Juliet a kiss and then released her to go play in her room.

Shawn watched Maggie leave and then sat down on the bed next to Juliet.

"Good morning. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"I'm ok. Tired." Juliet said.

"I know. We've been busy lately. You know I love you more than anything right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Now come here and give me a kiss."

Juliet got on her knees and crawled over to Shawn and sat in his lap and gave him a kiss and then laid her head down on his shoulder.

Shawn put his head on Juliet's and said, "Jules, the other day Maggie asked me if she was going to get another sister or brother."

Juliet lifted her head and looked at Shawn and said, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I would talk to you."

"So what do you think about giving Maggie a baby sibling?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Aaron is almost 8, Brice is 7, and Cole is 6, and Maggie is 4. Geez, our kiddos are old. But back to the topic at hand, I think they would like it."

"I'll think about it. I'll let you know tonight."

"Today is Labor Day so I am going to the store and getting some things to throw on the grill and cook out tonight and invite the family over."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let me go play with our no so little girl before she freaks out."

"Ok baby. Have fun. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss and watched her walk out of the room and into Maggie's room.

As soon as Juliet went into Maggie's room Shawn shut the door and got dressed. 5 minutes later, Shawn walked out of his room and down the hall and saw Juliet in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Jules, what are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"Making breakfast or at least trying to." Juliet said.

"I was going to bring breakfast home. Or you could make it."

"You can go get some. I'll tell the kids to wait a little while longer."

"Ok. I'm heading out. I love you. Let the family know that we are cooking out tonight for Labor Day."

"Ok."

Shawn stepped closer to Juliet and whispered, "You know if you decide you want another baby today, we can tell them tonight. I'm not rushing you. Take your time baby."

"Thank you Shawn. I love you."

Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and kissed her.

"See you in a little bit." Shawn said.

"Bye." Juliet said.

Shawn took the keys off of the key rack and went outside and got in his car and drove to the store. He got to the store and parked and got out and went in.

While he was in the store he saw a friend from high school.

The mysterious guy came up to Shawn and said, "Shawn Spencer, it has been a long time since I have seen you."

"You too Cam. What's up?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Getting some stuff for the family to cook out for Labor Day and invite the family over."

"You, Shawn Spencer, have a family?"

"Yeah. It happened about 10 years ago."

"Wow. Never thought you would settle down and get married and have kids."

"I know. I have a beautiful wife and 4 amazing kids, 3 boys and 1 girl. Aaron, Brice, Cole, and then there's our baby girl, Maggie."

"Do you have pictures?"

Shawn took his phone out and Juliet called.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey. I've decided." Juliet said.

"And?"

"I do want another one. I miss being able to hold the little ones when they were babies."

"Are you sure?"

"Shawn, I'm dead serious. Now get your ass home ASAP."

"Ok baby. I'm glad. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye baby. I love you."

"I love you too Jules."

Shawn hung up the phone and turned back to Cam and said, "That was Juliet."

"So her name is Juliet. Nice name kid." Cam said.

Shawn showed him pictures of the family.

"Dude your wife is hot." Cam said.

"I know man. She's mine though." Shawn said.

"Bro, I know, I saw that ring on her finger in the pictures. You did well my friend."

"Thanks man. I need to get home and get to her and the babies."

"Nice talking to you my man."

"You too."

Shawn and Cam shook hands and Shawn went to checkout.

At the checkout Shawn's phone again.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey dude it's Dylan." Dylan said.

"Dyl, what's up dude?"

"Nothing. Juliet called me and told me that y'all were having a cookout."

"We sure are. When is the wedding?"

"Soon. She's been out of town with work every month. The only time we see each other is the weekend and I miss her dude."

"She's been doing this for 6 years."

"I know. I think I'm going to tell her to stop so we can actually get married."

"Good luck. Is she coming tonight?"

"Yeah. She's in town for this week."

"Ok. See you guys later."

"Bye Shawn."

Shawn hung up the phone and finished getting checked out. After he got done at the checkout he went to his car and put the groceries in the back and then got in and drove home.

He pulled into the driveway and got out and grabbed the 6 bags of items and walked inside.

Maggie heard the door close and she ran to the foyer and saw Shawn.

"Daddy!" Maggie squealed.

"Hey baby girl. Where is momma?" Shawn asked.

Juliet came around the corner with a smile on her face.

Shawn put Maggie down and went over to Juliet and hugged her.

"I'm happy we are having another kid." Shawn said.

"Me too Shawn." Juliet said.

"We can try next week."

"That's fine with me."

"I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too."

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet passionately.

Juliet pulled away and put her head on Shawn's shoulder and swayed in place.

"Why don't we try this week?" Juliet asked.

"Really? You really want it this bad?" Shawn asked.

"I do. I miss the days where these crazy kids were calm and happy when we held them."

"Yeah I guess I do also. Dylan is coming."

"Yay! Is Brittany?"

"She is. She's in town for this week only."

Juliet smiled.

Around 6:45 in the afternoon, the guests started showing up. The men were outside talking with Shawn while he was grilling and the women were inside with the kiddos gossiping about the latest gossip.

20 minutes later, Shawn and the boys walked in and said, "Dinner is ready."

Juliet got up and got everything set up and got the kids' table ready. Then she got the others' table and things ready.

Shawn walked into the kitchen and put the tray of hotdogs and hamburgers on the stove.

When everyone was inside, Shawn took Juliet to the side and said, "We need to tell them."

"I know. Now?" Juliet asked.

"Hell yeah."

Shawn walked away from Juliet and got everyone's attention.

"Guys my lovely wife has something to tell you all." Shawn said.

Everyone directed their attention to Shawn and Juliet.

"Well guys, me and Shawn decided together as a couple that we want another baby." Juliet said.

"So are you pregnant?" Lassiter asked.

"No. Not yet anyway. I thought you guys might like to know for future references. Carlton I planned this also. So don't get pissed off at Shawn."

"Thank you for telling me Juliet." Carlton said.

Juliet smiled.

Everyone smiled when they heard the news.

They ate dinner and then visited for a few more hours.

Around 8:30 the boys went into their room and went to sleep. Maggie on the other head stayed up but wasn't going to last much longer.

Juliet noticed Maggie nodding off and she got Shawn's attention.

"Look at Maggie." Juliet whispered.

Shawn looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Princess, do you want to go to bed?" Shawn asked.

"No daddy, I'm not tired yet." Maggie said.

"Ok baby girl."

Juliet got Maggie's blanket and put it on her and waited for her to fall asleep in Shawn's arms like the good 'ol days.

Finally around 10 Maggie went to sleep.

Shawn picked Maggie up and put her in her room and shut the door and then went and said goodbye to everyone.

After everyone left, Shawn locked up the house and then checked on the kiddos one last time before meeting Juliet in the bedroom.

He walked in the bedroom and found Juliet sitting on the bed reading. He crawled on the bed and looked at Juliet and said, "You too tired for tonight?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow?" Juliet asked.

"Sure thing. I love you baby. And future baby Spencer #5."

"Can you belive we are going to have 5 kids?"

"I can't. We've only been married 9 years and have four kids almost/maybe 5."

"I love those kids to death though Shawn."

"I know. I do too. I hope this one is going to be another girl."

"Me too."

"Jules, what if you had twins?"

"Shawn, baby steps."

"Ok baby. I love you."

"I love you too baby, goodnight."

 _ **Happy Labor Day to anyone in Canada and America. Hope you all enjoyed this one. This just popped into my head. I doubt the story will go this far. I don't know yet. But the other kid just popped in my head and I just wrote it down to get it on paper. Spur of the moment me if you want another kid. I don't know. I will update Part 6 this week or next week, haven't decided yet. Thank you all for reading like always. I know you guys are probably sick of my stories. Like the Spencer Life series is getting a little old, but it keeps popping up in my head and it won't go away.**_


End file.
